


Bloody Love

by Clover_12_4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_12_4/pseuds/Clover_12_4
Summary: Rey has had enough.... she wants to end it....





	Bloody Love

"What's the point in living if the one I love hates me." She pulled the knife down from her throat with hesitation. Soon she stabs herself in the gut with tears falling. "Rey!" I ran to her closing the few feet between us. The medical team moved in picking her up onto the stretcher. I stood in the room alone. I love Rey, but I just won't be seduced by the light side. Love is what killed Darth Vader, I will finish what he started without failing. Rey will be my down fall. But what if she'd be the cause of my uprising. "Ren I see your apprentice has a little crush on you, I'd never have guessed.." I turned around striking him right in the jaw. He just laughed at my pissed off state. "I'd run if I were you," I pulled my sabre out and held it still. Moving it forward as fast as light. That rat Hux ran! As if I was actually going to kill him. Well maybe I would have if he stay a little longer. My thoughts turned immediately back to Rey. Worry and fear fill my soul and mind. I can't love someone... Snoke would hurt anyone I love to control me. I can't do that to my sweet scavenger. I guess the pain she thinks she has is now shared with mine....


End file.
